Back To The Bay
by c.smith123
Summary: Ruby is back in the Bay after 8 years, however isn't welcomed by all. Follows the last 8 years and how Ruby got to the state she's in. After hurting the people she loved so many years ago, will they now forgive her or leave her more vulnerable than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there :) So, I came up with an idea and decided to write a story. I hope you like it, even though there isn't much here. The story is mainly about Ruby and her close friends/family. I will be introducing new characters too, but that will come later :) Please review, I'd love to know what you're thinking! Xxx, Claudia :)**

* * *

><p>"Ruby Buckton?" a voice laughed. Ruby turned around immediately.<p>

"Oh my, April Scott?" Ruby giggled.

"Walker" April held up her left hand.

"April Walker, oh my, shit!" Ruby hugged her friend, crying into her shoulder.

"We have so much to catch up on, how long are you here for?" April asked, moving out of the way of a cyclist.

"For a long time" Ruby sighed, wiping her tears away.

"Oh my gosh Rubes, I can't believe you're even here!" April hugged Ruby again as they made their way to April and Dex's house.

* * *

><p>It'd been years since Ruby Buckton was in Summer Bay, years since she'd seen anyone from her small, beloved town. She planned on getting up to speed with everything she'd missed in the past eight years. Planned on fixing everything she'd screwed up so many years ago. She planned on redeeming her life. Ruby had wrecked so many things in her life, but now, she was wiping the slate clean, hoping everybody else would be as forgiving.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dex!" Ruby hugged her friend.<p>

"Ruby. No way. This really you Rubes?" Dex laughed, hugging her back.

"The one and only" Ruby grinned.

"What are you doing back here?" Dex put the kettle on. "Tea, coffee, water?"

"Tea thanks, peppermint. Just decided I needed to come back I suppose" Ruby shrugged, sitting down across from Dex.

"Becky!" April smiled. "Becky, this is Ruby - Ruby this is Becky, our daughter" April smiled down at the little girl her and Dex shared.

"Hello Becky" Ruby smiled warmly at the girl.

"Beck's five, aren't you darling?" Dex asked.

"Yep, I'm five, Ruby. How old are you?" the innocent girl asked confidently.

"I'm the same age as your mummy and daddy, we went to school together" Ruby smiled.

"Oh, okay. Mummy, can I go play with Chelsea now?" Becky looked up at her mother.

"Sure sweetie, daddy will take you over now" April smiled at Dex.

"Oi, why am I - fine" Dex rolled his eyes.

"Thanks babe. Tell Indi and James I say hi" April kissed Dex's cheek, then Becky's. "Alright, they're gone, tell me everything!" April placed the teapot and two mugs in front of Ruby and sat down, taking Dex's spot.


	2. Explanations

**A/N: Hey there! So, to start off, thank-you! Wasn't sure where I was going with this but a few people have added it to their alerts, etc. so thanks. This chapter pretty much just explains most of what's been happening in Summer Bay in general. I've left out names of the kids, thinking maybe if anyone has suggestions for names, can let me know? A few people haven't been explained yet, but that is all for good reason! I know I didn't end this chapter very well but I just really wanted to publish it! Let me know what you're thinking, and if I can get the next chapter written, it may even be up tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy! xxx, Claudia ;)**

* * *

><p>"Where to start?" Ruby giggled.<p>

"The beginning!" April grinned.

"I have a better idea. I've been dying ever since you said 'Indi and James' and Becky said 'Chelsea' so, how 'bout you tell me about what I've missed in Summer Bay?" Ruby suggested.

"But you are so much more interesting!" April laughed.

"Please April? I'll need to know what's happening with everyone before catch ups" Ruby begged.

"Okay, okay. I'll start with Dex and I" April nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, we got married six years ago" April started.<p>

"You guys were only twenty-two, so only two years after I left!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were young. Anyway, Becky was born when we were twenty-three. And, I'm sort of pregnant now" April grinned.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Ruby squealed, leaning over the table to hug her friend.

"Thank-you. But Dex doesn't know yet, so keep it under wraps" April nodded.

"You haven't told him?" Ruby asked, wide-eyed.

"I only found out a few days ago, relax!" April laughed. "So, Sid is still single, nothing new. And Sasha is dating a guy called Joseph. I think they've been going out for, three years?"

"What happened with Stu?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he quit the River Boys, went to anger management classes, and is now happily married to Penelope. She came to town just after you left and they've been together for about, say, six years, give or take. They're expecting their first child in two months" April smiled, thinking of Stu now being on the straight and narrow.

"Aw, good for them!" Ruby smiled. "I'm glad he sorted things out. What about Indi?"

* * *

><p>"Well, we can save her for near the end seeing as you're so curious!" April laughed, teasing Ruby.<p>

"April!" whined Ruby, pouting.

"Bianca and Heath are married now" April smiled, happy for her sister.

"That's so great, glad they figured things out. Are kids on the agenda?" Ruby nodded.

"Well, well, well. You know how they were sort of together, sort of not, when you left? Well, Bianca fell pregnant. Heath and her were still going out for a year after the baby was born, then split up. But six months later, hooked up again. Then they had another baby a year after that and then came their second boy about three years later. I think they've been married for about four years. So, they have three kids, plus Darc" April explained.

"Woah!" Ruby was surprised that Heath had settled down so quickly.

"Tell me about it! Anyway, who to go to next?" April asked.

"Um, how's Irene going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh Rubes. Irene passed away three years ago. Cancer came back" April looked down and fumbled with her tea cup.

"April, I'm so sorry, I know how close you were" Ruby extended her arm out to April.

"You too" April smiled weakly. "Anyway, how about Alf?" April shrugged.

"Sure" Ruby said.

* * *

><p>"He met a lady, Camilla and they are doing the old-people-dating thing" April said.<p>

"Old-people-dating thing?" Ruby collapsed into giggles.

"Yeah, you know. Roo however, moved back to the city with Ro- I can't tell you that!" April looked alarmed.

"With who!" Ruby asked.

"Nobody, don't worry, I'll tell you later" April covered. "So she's in the city, has been for ages. Marilyn is still the same but opened a boutique and is doing really well with it. Miles left, you know that though. Umm, what else? Oh, have I got something for you!" April's eyes lit up.

"Mm?" Ruby tried to cover her smile.

"Xavier was in America, acting!" April laughed.

"No way, that was him!" Ruby laughed.

"What do you mean?" April was clearly confused.

"I saw a TV show a while ago and a guy that looked like Xav was on screen, but I flipped the channel, thinking nothing of it, was it him?" Ruby laughed.

"Oh my gosh, he will be so happy! It probably was. He's back in Summer Bay now though. And oh yeah, he has a son" April said.

"Come again?" Ruby turned serious.

"Yeah, Xav's girlfriend died in a car accident not long after their son was born and Xav has been raising him. He's around seven I think" April explained.

"Wow" Ruby exhaled.

"I know. Who else do you want to know about?" April nodded.

"Elijah" she replied.

* * *

><p>"He is still working with the church, same same. Leah's the same too. VJ moved out and went to the UK to study" April said.<p>

"Oh really? That's fabulous; Leah must be missing him heaps though!" Ruby laughed.

"She's missing him like crazy. Oh my gosh, I haven't told you about Colleen yet!" April grinned.

"Oh dear" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"She's started a book club" April laughed.

"A what?" Ruby held back her laughter.

"Yup, I know. And her and this man, Robert, are also doing the old-people-dating thing" April laughed at herself.

"Nice" Ruby nodded, laughing. "What about Liam? He would've been upset about Bianca and Heath."

"You could say that. He is in Las Vegas, being an idiot" April rolled her eyes.

"Forget I asked. John and Gina? They'd be pretty proud of Xav" Ruby smiled, hoping to lighten April up.

"They are so happy right now, they are stronger than ever" April grinned.

"I'm glad. They are the awesome-est old couple ever" Ruby laughed and April nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So I'm guessing Charlie and Brax are still together and Casey has moved on?" Ruby gulped, bracing herself.<p>

"Rubes" April grasped hold of Ruby's hands. "Hey honey, hey, hey, hey, don't cry!"

"Can we talk about something else? Indi, Romeo, James and Chelsea please. Bit surprised they only have the two kids" Ruby wiped her tears away.

"Ruby?" a voice called from the doorway.

"Case!" April laughed nervously.

"I'll come back later" Casey ran back down the steps and disappeared down the street.

"Casey!" Ruby yelled after him, tears flowing down her face.


	3. Ruby's Here!

**A/N: Hey :) So, what did you think of all those explanations? This chapter explains some more things. Hope you like - R&R. xxx**

* * *

><p>"Have you guys seen Ruby?" Casey barged into the house that he shared with his brothers and their families.<p>

"Where would we have seen Ruby?" Brax rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe at April's house!" he yelled.

"April's house?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, they're having tea. And Ruby's crying" Casey shook his head.

"What about Ruby?" Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"She's at April's. Right now" Brax nodded.

"As in Ruby?" Charlie exhaled.

"Yes Buckton, who else!" Heath rolled his eyes.

"Well, what's she doing there?" Bianca asked.

"I told you - crying and tea-ing" Casey laughed.

"Tea-ing?" Everyone looked at Casey in confusion.

"Shut up. Has anyone heard from her?" Casey muttered.

"No" Charlie stalked back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Back in her room, Charlie was bawling. Door locked of course! Her little girl was back in town and had gone to April first? She may've shut her daughter out completely, but that was over eight years ago. Truth be told, Charlie missed Ruby more than anything. Sure, she had Brax and their son, not to mention the rest of Brax's family, but it wasn't the same.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ruby, honey, calm down. It won't always be like this. Casey will talk to you soon, he just panicked. Your mum will too" April rubbed her friend's back.<p>

"No they won't. How could they ever forgive me?" Ruby asked through tears.

"So many other people have, what's to say that they won't too?" April shrugged.

"It's different. I hurt them the most" Ruby was now sniffling, thinking the worst of the situation.

"Listen to me, you will be fine. Forgive and forget?" April tried to reassure the frantic Ruby.

"Thank-you so much April. You're the best. I better go, find myself a hotel room" Ruby had composed herself.

"What are you talking about? You're staying with us!" April giggled.

"No, I can't. I've already imposed on you guys as it is" Ruby declined April's offer, but April wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Too bad missy. I'm not letting you stay in an un-hygienic hotel room" April smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ruby asked, grinning.

"Don't mention it! Come on, let's set up the guest room" April and Ruby went off to the guest room, taking out linen.

* * *

><p>"You never told me about Indi" Ruby said.<p>

"Indi and Romeo divorced" April replied.

"No!" Ruby's face fell.

"Yeah, everyone was pretty cut up" April and Ruby put the bed sheet on the mattress.

"So now Indi's a single mum to James and Chelsea?" Ruby asked, feeling very sorry for her friends.

"No, no, no. James is her husband. Chelsea is their daughter, she's three. James was a friend from the City and he came down and then, yeah" April shrugged.

"So, how long ago was that?" she asked.

"Romeo went to the city with Roo after the divorce, which was seven years ago, I think, and they're working together. And, Indi and James got married two years ago, after Chels was born" April explained.

"Shit" was all Ruby could say.

"Alright, we're all done. Is there anything you need? Anywhere you need to go?" April asked.

"I'm right thanks" Ruby smiled weakly as April walked out, leaving her some space and going to buy groceries.

* * *

><p>"Hi, April" Brax said, spotting April in one of the shopping aisles.<p>

"Brax" April nodded.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true? I don't read minds" April rolled her eyes, losing patience.

"That Ruby is at yours?" Brax replied.

"Ah, suppose Casey's been talking to you. She is, and she's heartbroken that Casey ran out like that" April yelled.

"Shush, there are people here!" Brax scolded.

"All she wants, is your forgiveness and all you can give, is a brush off? Ruby deserves better than that, and you know it" April said, in a hushed but stern voice.

"Listen, it's not up to me. I love Ruby, I really do, and I'm sure that deep down, Case and Charlie love her too, but for now, I have to stick by my families decision" Brax sighed.

"Will you at least talk to her? She just wants you guys to love her again" April softened up.

"Okay, okay, I'll come round to yours at about eight-ish, that okay? But I'm not making any promises about Charlie and Casey coming" Brax asked, giving in.

"Yes, thank-you, so much. You have no idea what this means for her" April hugged Brax, giving him a peck on the cheek. "See you at eight!" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see ya" Brax mumbled.

* * *

><p>April pulled out her phone, dialling her home number.<p>

"Hello, Walker residence" Ruby said.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you said that!" April laughed into her phone.

"Shut up" Ruby giggled.

"Brax is going to come over at eight" April smiled to herself.

"What about Charlie and Case?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Not sure" April shrugged.

"Thank-you, and April?" Ruby grinned.

"Yeah" April replied.

"Are you a doctor yet?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Bye Rubes" April laughed, hanging up her phone.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Dex called.<p>

"Hey, April's gone out, I hope you don't mind, I started to prep dinner" Ruby replied.

"Hope I don't mind! You can cook dinner for me, whenever you want" Dex laughed. "So, you're staying here I'm guessing" he nodded, checking out the ingredients.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Dex, I didn't even think to check with you, it's fine, after I cook, I'll go" Ruby jumped to conclusions, panicking.

"Rubes, of course I want you to stay, I was just checking" Dex laughed.

"Oh, right" Ruby nodded sheepishly.

"Need any help?" Dex offered. "And hey, what have you been doing the past eight years?"

"You can peel the carrots, and that isn't important" Ruby laughed.

"Aw, c'mon Rubes!" Dex laughed along with her.

"Fine, I'll tell you and April later, together" Ruby gave in to Dex's plea.

"Wait, she doesn't know yet?" Dex grinned, astonished.

"Shut up Dexter" Ruby giggled.

"Yes ma'am" Dex saluted her.

* * *

><p>"That was really good, thank-you so much Ruby" April started to clear the plates.<p>

"Thanks, and let me do that!" Ruby got up, taking the plates from April's hands.

"Actually, Dex can. You've got to get ready, Brax will be here soon and I need to talk to you" April placed the plates down and pushed Ruby into the room that she and Dex shared.

"Oi! That's unfair - taking Beck to the sleepover and clearing dishes?" Dex yelled after them.

"Stop complaining, I'll make it up to you later" April scowled.

"Sure!" Dex grinned.

"I meant by doing the dishes dummy!" April laughed.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock. The door was swung open by Dex, who invited the visitors in.<p>

"So, Dex, how have you been?" a female asked.

"Yeah, not too bad, yourself?" he asked.

"Good thanks. Where's Ruby and April?" she asked.

"Yeah, they here?" a man asked.

"Ruby!" another man yelled out.

"Oh my gosh" Ruby stood in the doorway, looking out at her visitors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Who are the visitors? Could it be Charlie, Brax & Casey? Let me know what you thought :) xxx**


	4. Long Time No See

**A/N: Hey, hey! So, I know this has taken a little while to be uploaded and I left it on a bit of a hang BUT, I was banned from the Internet (and still am - I'm sneaking on for your sake) so couldn't update :( I've written most of the next chapter and this one is really short so I might post the next one in a few hours (provided my mother is still out!) otherwise, tomorrow night or Sunday. Sorry again and let me know what you think! xxx, C.**

* * *

><p>"Hi honey" the female said.<p>

"Hey, long time no see, huh?" Ruby made her way over to the armchair.

"You could say that" one of the men replied.

"I'm so, so sorry, you guys have to know that!" Ruby shook her head.

"We know Rubes, we know" the other man, being Brax, replied.

"I think I need to explain a few things" Ruby said. The other man snorted.

"Shut up" Brax said.

"I never meant to hurt you guys. Well, I did, at the time, but not afterwards. I know what I did was wrong, I know I never should've done it" Ruby sounded like a little girl again.

"You can say that again" the other man was clearly not impressed.

"For goodness sake, give her a chance!" April yelled at him.

"April" the woman scolded.

"Bianca, listen to him!" April was outraged that Bianca was sticking up for the rude man.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I won't be rude anymore" he butted in, not wanting to cause anymore arguments between the sisters. "It's just, Ruby, you really hurt me and my family, not to mention, your mother" he continued.

"I know I did" Ruby bowed her head. "I know I have no right asking this, but where is she? My mother I mean" Ruby looked Brax straight in the eyes.

* * *

><p>Silence. Nobody spoke. April and Dex's eyes were looking form Ruby to Brax and back again. Bianca looked at the other man and he looked at Brax.<p>

"Uh, she's at home" Brax replied, cautiously.

"Home?" Ruby sniffled.

"She uh, yeah, not uh, um" Brax stammered.

"I get it" Ruby replied, putting the man out of his misery.

"I'm sorry Rubes" Brax said.

"We should get going, Charlie is at home looking after all six kids, it's a bit unfair" the other man interrupted.

"All six?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, our kids, Heidi, Liam and Noah, Darcy, Brax and Charlie's son, Oscar, and Casey" Heath, who was the other man, replied.

"Case is twenty-eight, he's not a kid!" Bianca scolded.

"Still acts like one" Brax butted in. "Anyway, nice seeing you Rubes, how long are you here for?"

"A long, long time" Ruby let out a sigh. "Thanks for coming; it means a lot to me. Could you let Casey and Charlie know that I say hi, and that I'm sorry" Ruby stood up.

"Will do" Heath nodded, following Brax out.

"Bye Rubes. See you tomorrow April, you too Dex" Bianca waved at the trio and followed her husband and brother-in-law.

* * *

><p>Ruby ran off to the bedroom that she was staying in.<p>

"Rubes!" April ran after her. "Hey honey, don't cry!"  
>"My own mother wasn't here. Neither was Casey. And I didn't even get to explain myself to Brax, Heath and Bianca" Ruby sobbed.<p>

"It's alright, you'll have a chance soon" April comforted her friend.

"I hope so" Ruby mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, baby" Brax whispered.<p>

"Yes?" Charlie rolled over to face him.

"Your daughter is so, so sorry, she wants you to know that" Brax kissed her forehead.

"Bathroom" Charlie got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, crying.

"Oh dear. Charlie? Baby, open up" Brax hammered on the door. "Charlie, I know you're upset, just let me in" he talked to the door.

"Brax, what are you doing!" Bianca pursed her lips.

"I need to talk to her" he sighed.

"No, you don't, I do. Just give her space, I'll talk to her" Bianca pushed him away and gently knocked on the door. "Hun, it's me, Bianca!"

* * *

><p>"Hey" Bianca locked the door behind her.<p>

"B-b-bianca?" Charlie stuttered.

"Shh, honey, it's fine, just relax" Bianca said soothingly.

"I don't want to feel this way" Charlie blew her nose.

"I know you don't. But you do baby, so you're going to have to do something about it" Bianca sat on the edge of the bathroom counter. "She really misses you" Bianca said.

"Bianca" Charlie moaned. "What am I gonna do?" she sobbed.

"Whatever you feel is right honey. You need to do what you need to do. What I think, or what Brax, Casey, Oscar, Heath thinks, is not important" Bianca replied.

"She screwed up, but everyone does, ya know?" Charlie asked. Bianca nodded in agreement. "After everything she did, she's still my daughter. I'm going to talk to her, tomorrow" Charlie decided, all tears gone.

"Good baby, good" Bianca smiled encouragingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? I'm not overly happy with that update, but the next one is better, I promise! xxx :) Claudia.**


	5. I'm Going

**A/N: Hey, sorry, I said I'd update four days ago, but I just didn't get around to it. Let me know what you think! xxx :)**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that Ruby Buckton is back in town?" Colleen raised her eyebrows.<p>

"No, I didn't actually. Is she staying long?" Leah asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, here she is now!" Colleen announced. "Ruby" she narrowed her eyes disapprovingly.

"Hello Ruby" Leah hugged the now twenty-eight year old girl that used to live with her.

"Leah, so great to see you! How have you been?" Ruby hugged her back.

"Not too bad hun, pretty busy with this place" Leah motioned around the diner.

"It looks great; you've done a fabulous job. Still serving choc mud I hope!" Ruby winked.

"Of course we are - should I get you a coffee with that?" Leah questioned.

"Tea thanks, peppermint" Ruby took a seat at one of the tables.

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" Xavier giggled.<p>

"Xav! Oh my gosh - are you giggling?" Ruby laughed, hugging him. "I'm surprised you still remember me now that you're a big hot-shot in Hollywood!"

"Of course I still remember you. Rubes, this is my son, Patrick. Patty, this is one of my old friends, Ruby. She used to live here a long time ago" he knelt down to Paul.

"Hi Patrick" Ruby grinned.

"Hello Ruby, have you seen dad on the TV?" Patrick asked.

"I have honey. Do you want to join me?" Ruby asked both Xavier and Patrick the question.

"If that's mud cake I spy then I think we may just have to!" Xavier chuckled, sitting across from Ruby, Patrick next to him.

* * *

><p>"Case - you in here?" Charlie knocked on Casey's bedroom door.<p>

"Yeah, come in" Casey called.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you" Charlie sat on his bed.

"About Ruby?" Casey asked, spinning around in his desk chair to face his sister-in-law.

"Um, yeah" Charlie gulped.

"Charlie, she's your daughter, you obviously want to see her" Casey shrugged.

"Yeah, I do. But I want to know if you do too" Charlie said awkwardly.

"This has nothing to do with you, because Charlie, I love you, but, I really need to think about it. Rubes may be your daughter, but I don't know if I'm ready to face her again" Casey said.

"Thank-you" Charlie smiled.

"For?" Casey asked.

"Being honest. I appreciate it Casey. I might go see her tonight, if you want me to pass anything on, let me know okay?" Charlie asked.

"I will. And thank-you too. For everything" Casey smiled as Charlie exited his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Alright Patty, time to go mate. I'm so glad you're back Rubes, I'll swing by April and Dex's later. And thanks for inviting us to join you. I got the bill" Xavier winked and handed a fifty to Leah who was walking past before leaving with his son.<p>

"How was the food?" Leah asked.

"Really good! Thanks for that" Ruby smiled.

"Here's Xavier's change. Make sure you come by my place soon, we need to catch up" Leah placed the money is Ruby's palm.

"I will, I will. I've got a bit of a list of people I need to visit now!" Ruby laughed.

"I'm sure you do. Bye Rubes" Leah laughed.

"See ya" Ruby called, walking out onto the beach.

* * *

><p>"Oscar!" Brax hugged the little boy that leapt into his arms.<p>

"Daddy, guess where mummy took me!" Oscar grinned.

"I don't know little man, where did mummy take you?" Brax smiled knowingly at Charlie, who leant in for a kiss.

"She took me to go see nanna!" the little boy grinned at his father's shocked expression.

"Oh really? Did you have fun at nanna's?" Brax smiled.

"I did, I did!" Oscar jumped up and down until he spotted Casey, who he ran straight over to.

"Uncle Case!" Oscar yelled.

"Ruby - don't do this to yourself" Dex called.

"P-pardon?" Ruby was snapped out of her trance, turning to face him.

"Rubes, this will only make you more upset. Watching them won't help you" Dex motioned to the display ahead of him. All Ruby could do was hug her friend, and cry into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So, how long is she here for?" someone, probably Bianca said.<p>

"I told you Bianca, I don't know!" April sighed.

"Why did you let her stay with you?" Bianca demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" April laughed.

"You heard me April, why did you let Ruby stay with you?" Bianca repeated.

"Because, Ruby is my friend! Why are you being so bitchy - is it that time of the month?" April yelled.

"No April, it isn't. She hurt my family and yet, you're being so forgiving?" Bianca scolded.

"Exactly Bianca, she hurt your family, not you!" April replied. "And for the record, they weren't even your family at the time."

"Didn't she hurt you too?" Bianca ignored April.

"Yeah, Ruby hurt me but I've forgiven her. She paid me back. Anyway, Ruby's my friend and I'm sticking by her. I'm not going to kick her out just because your husband and his family hate her!" April was outraged.

"Enough is enough, I'm going back home. Come speak to me once you've come to your senses!" Bianca stormed out. "Oh, Ruby, hi." Bianca stopped by the door. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Thanks by the way" Ruby stalked right in and went to her room.

"Rubes!" April called after Ruby before giving her sister a greasy.

* * *

><p>"Don't April - just don't" Ruby said. "I'm packing my bags and will be out of your hair in twenty minutes, not even!"<p>

"No you won't be. You're staying right here and that's that, do you understand me?" April said sternly.

"I've caused too much anger already, your sister is angry with you for letting me stay, the Braxton's are angry because I'm even here and Colleen, she's jus!" Ruby sighed.

"They may be angry, but Rubes, I'm not. I am so happy that you're here! So's Dex, Xav, probably Leah and so many others" April shrugged.

"But April -" Ruby started.

"No buts! If you go, I don't know what I'll do!" April widened her eyes.

"Oh please, you wouldn't hurt a fly!" Ruby laughed.

"You can do me a favour though. Babysit Becky for us? I'm going to tell Dex that I'm pregnant at dinner tonight and Indi and James are busy, so I figured you could do it? If you don't have plans of course" April babbled.

"Of course I will, silly!" Ruby hugged April, smiling.

"So, you're staying?" April grinned.

"Only because you would do something bad if I didn't" Ruby joked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There isn't much here, I know, but the next chapter will explain more about where Ruby's been for the past 8 years & Charlie's visit (maybe!) Review, let me know what you think. Oh, and I know Bianca was being horrible, but she's usually nice and will apologise in time. xxx, C ;)**


	6. Charlie's Visit

**A/N: Hey, hey! So, here's the next update!**

* * *

><p>"Okay Becks, mummy and daddy will be back later. Make sure you're good for Ruby. Understand?" April knelt down to her daughter.<p>

"Yes mum" Becky nodded.

"Good girl. Give mummy a kiss" April turned her head.

"Bye mummy" Becky kissed April's cheek.

"If anything goes wrong, just call us Rubes" April stood up.

"Honey, give her a break - Ruby will be fine; won't you Rubes?" Dex smiled.

"Yes, we'll be fine" Ruby motioned to both herself and Becky.

"Bye-bye baby" Dex hugged his little girl before walking towards the door. "Thanks again Ruby!"

"Have fun guys" Ruby called. "So, Becky, what should we do?"

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! Barbie has to have the pink shoes" Becky's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.<p>

"Oh yeah, of course" Ruby pulled Barbie's blue boots off to replace them with the pink pumps Becky had chosen.

"Um, Ruby?" Becky dropped her doll.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Someone's here" she pointed to the glass sliding door.

"Oh my God. Beck, go put your pj's on honey" Ruby shooed Becky away, making her way over to the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey" she gulped.<p>

"Ruby" the guest sighed.

"Would you like to come in?" Ruby suggested.

"Um, yeah, I would. Are Dex and April home?" Charlie asked.

"No, just me and Becky" Ruby sat on the armchair.

"Listen, Rubes, I'm really, really-"

"Stop. I need to say a few things first" Ruby interrupted her mother. "I wanted to hurt you guys. Really badly. I guess I just wanted revenge. And yeah, I've figured out it wasn't the right way to go about it, but at the time I was stupid and wanted pay-back" Ruby admitted.

"Ruby! I'm ready! Hi Charlie" Becky came out in her pyjamas.

"Oh, pretty colour Beck! Could you go brush your teeth and maybe start the movie up and I'll join you soon?" Ruby encouraged.

"Yep! Bye Charlie" the little girl ran off to the bathroom.

"As I was saying, I'm really sorry" Ruby turned back to Charlie who was sitting on the couch.

"Ru-" Charlie started to say something but then her phone rang.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Heidi, Heids, relax! Baby, what happened? No, no, no, don't move. I'll be right there. I'm calling the ambulance now. Baby, don't panic" Charlie got up immediately. "Sorry, gotta go!"<p>

"What happened?" Ruby yelled after her.

"Don't worry" and with that, Charlie ran to her car, speeding down the street.

Ruby's mind was racing. Ambulance? What if something bad had happened? Well, obviously it had, but what?

* * *

><p>A few hours later, April and Dex arrived home.<p>

"Hey, where's my little girl?" Dex asked, loudly.

"Shush! She's sleeping" Ruby hushed him, pointing off to Becky's room.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed and check on Beck" Dex went to his daughter's room, leaving April and Ruby alone in the lounge room.

* * *

><p>"Charlie came over" Ruby said casually.<p>

"What!" April grinned.

"Yeah, I apologised and then, well, then she got a call from Heidi and ran off. I think something's really wrong. Charlie was panicking and said that she'd call the ambulance" Ruby explained.

"Don't worry. Someone probably just tripped and cut their hand?" April suggested.

"Mm, I suppose" Ruby shrugged, still not completely convinced.

"I'm going to bed, will you be okay here?" April asked.

"Yes mum, I'll be fine" Ruby teased.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know it's short but that's because the next few will be longer (and I was really excited to update) I wasn't too sure about adding the whole drama thing in because I'm not very good at the dramatic stuff but I went for it anyway, so I hope it doesn't end up to be a flop! I'm off to write more "Amy" now and then, I may possibly be posting a new story! So yeah, let me know what you thought. And who you think is in trouble... Oh, and I know I said that this chapter will have more about Ruby's whereabouts from the past few years but changed my mind. And to the Aussies, what did you think about the finale! I wanted more action but it was pretty good. I'm going to go mad waiting for next year! Unfortunately, I found out some of the spoilers for next year and I'm so sad :'( So yeah, enough of my babbling, let me know what you thought! xxx Claudia :D**


	7. What Happened?

**A/N: Hey! So yes, I know it's been AGES but I'm here now! Sorry it's taken so long and I hope you're still here with me! Enjoy the chapter (drop a review!) and I promise, the next one is coming tomorrow. xxx Clauds.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Ruby" Becky whispered.<p>

"Morning Beck" Ruby yawned.

"Becky, I told you not to wake her!" April rolled her eyes, coming into Ruby's room. "Sorry Rubes"

"Ah, no problem. I should be getting up now anyway" Ruby smiled, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Come on Becks, let's let Ruby get ready" April reached out for her daughters hand and together they walked out into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about before Ruby" April apologised once Ruby had come out to the kitchen.<p>

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. Now, what can I make you to eat?" Ruby giggled.

"Something yummy! Oh look, postie!" Becky yelled, opening the sliding door and running straight over to the mailbox.

"Becky, be careful!" April cautioned.

"Sorry mum, here you are" Becky walked back in, handing April a stack of envelopes.

"Ooh! Payments. Do you know what this means?" April looked across to Ruby and Becky. "It means we are going out for brekky, of course" she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Mummy, can I have cake for breakfast?" Becky asked seriously.<p>

"No Becks, something nutritious" April replied.

"Sandwich?" she asked.

"Okay. Now wait for Ruby and I to pick something" April nodded.

"Hi Colleen, two coffees and a strawberry cupcake please" Brax walked into the diner, where Ruby, April and Becky were seated.

"Oh, I heard about poor Casey. How is he?" Colleen asked.

"Not too good. Heath's in with him now. We're just lucky that Heidi was there, ya know?" Brax responded.

"Oh yes, very lucky indeed. Let him know I send my regards" Colleen handed Brax the coffees and cupcake.

"She hasn't left at all. We've all tried to convince her to go home and get some rest but she refuses to leave Casey's side" Brax said. "Thanks Colleen, see you later!"

"What happened?" Ruby whispered to April.

"Don't know. Go ask him" April nodded towards the door which Brax had just used to exit.

"I dunno" Ruby shrugged.

"Rubes!" April said.

"I'll be back!" she got up and raced after Brax.

* * *

><p>"Brax!" Ruby yelled after him. "Brax!"<p>

"Oh Ruby, hi" Brax turned around, about to get into his ute.

"What happened?" she panted.

"Case got hit by a car, he's in hospital now" Brax said.

"Oh my God. H-how's he going?" Ruby stuttered.

"Um, he's alright-ish. Sorry Rubes, I gotta get back to the hospital" Brax said.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Tell him I'm sorry" Ruby nodded.

* * *

><p>"April" Ruby raised an eyebrow, sitting back down.<p>

"Ah, Becks, why don't you go up and pick four cupcakes to take home" April suggested.

"He was hit by a car" Ruby whispered as soon as Becky was out of ear-shot.

"Oh my gosh!" April gasped.

"Should I go see him?" Ruby asked.

"It's up to you honey" April nodded.

"I don't know, maybe later" Ruby shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Ruby" Charlie spotted her daughter and went down the hospital's hall to meet her.<p>

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He woke up a little while ago. I'm sorry I had to go, but, yeah, I suppose you know why" Charlie shrugged. The conversation was awkward, silences making the girls uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Ruby whispered.

"He was taking out the rubbish and a car came and hit him. It wasn't an accident" Charlie explained.

"Oh my God! Do you know who it was?" Ruby's hand shot to her mouth.

"No, we don't. Listen Ruby, I don't think it'd be wise to see Casey now. Maybe just wait a while. I'm sorry but he isn't in a state for visitors, especially, you" Charlie said the last part slowly. It crushed Ruby to hear that Casey didn't want to see her so she left, without saying anything, she just turned around and went back home.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" April asked Ruby. "Dex left to go see him not long ago."<p>

"I didn't see him; Charlie said it wasn't a good idea. He's okay though" Ruby said quietly. "I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning"

* * *

><p>Ruby spent the whole night awake. She took out a box labelled 'Summer Bay' and pulled out the contents slowly. There were photos, jewellery, cards, CD's, receipts, magazine and newspaper clippings and so much more. They were mementos of her old life. The life she so easily threw away. There was no doubt that Ruby missed that life. Just doubt things would ever be the same.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think?**


End file.
